secretos bien guardados
by SombraBrillo
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos, algunos no seriamos capaces de confesarlos a la persona mas confiable, hay gente que parece que no tiene nada que ocultar, como Alela Grora mantiene unos cuantos secretos bien guardados. mi primer fanfic espero que les guste. va a haber algunas escenas de humor.
1. prólogo: carta secreta

Prólogo: ¿Que...?

"... frio... es lo que siento. **Desde el dia que** decidí hacer mi sueño mas real.

Me **Escondí** **en** **la** sombra, evite cualquier posibilidad de despertar de esta **fantacia** , incluso la posibilidad de cumplir mi sueño.

Hay noches que no puedo cerrar los ojos, entonses abro **mi corazón**.

¿Quién diria que un sueño tan her **m** oso, **e** mpezaria con un simpl **e** "Hola"? ¿Quie **n** pensari **a** que tantas cosas asi **m** e pasarian p **o** r una pasada t **r** ag **e** dia? una trage **d** ia qu **e** lamen **t** o a d **i** ario y solo alguien logro comprenderla y ayudarme a superarla. Alguien que me importa mucho, por eso nunca debe saber la verdad que oculte.

 **Este secreto por siempre estara bien guardado**."

* * *

bueno bonito prólogo diría yo, mientras aprovecho para decirles Como leer este fanfic porque tiene detalles Que a lo mejor Ni se entiende _:_

1_ entre los diálogos cuando hay () son los pensamientos Del personaje.

2_ cuando el () esta fuera del diálogo son los comentarios de la/s autoras del fanfic

3_ anteriormente deje en claro de que hay mas de 1 escritora, pues estamos mi hermana y yo: _Chijiro_ y **Yulian**

4_ no voy a decir quien esta hablando ahora, pero si les dire que cuando habla Chijiro la frace aparece en _Cursiva_ y Yulian aparece en **Negrita**

pues nada mas que contar, si tienen dudas dejenme en los Reviews y tratare de responder, dentro de nada escribire la 2 parte, pero solo si me dejan aunque sea **1** Review, asi que nos leemos, bye bye


	2. Secreto 1: en la biblioteca

_**Buenas buenitas buenas,**_ **como tuvimos buenas criticas la vez pasada,** _decidimos que la segunda parte llega para ustedes._

 **antes de empezar** _felicitaciones para quien se dio cuenta del truco del mensaje secreto,_ **costo trabajo hacerlo bien por eso muchisimas gracias. ¬_¬** _creo que hay gente que ya se dio cuenta de quien para quien era el mensaje._ **pero no confirmaremos nada hasta entonces.**

 _ **disfruten.**  
_

* * *

1° Secreto: En la biblioteca

Un bello día en el Jardín gris, las aves cantaban, osaripam's volaban, y el polvo se sacudía en el castillo BlancBlack por el jefe de los ángeles (y en mi opinión sirviente personal): Wodahs  
-que raro, hay menos polvo en estos libros esta ves- comento un peligris de aspecto serio y mirada curiosa por el hallazgo. -podrá ser que...  
-Ah, Ángel jefe, aquí estas ¿Que haces aquí? ¿andando de vago? vamos, que el diablo te esta llamando. -apareció oportuna una ángel bajita de pelo gris llamada Grora, Alela Grora si no sabían.  
-¿ah? ¿Mi hermano me llama?... De acuerdo ire, pero antes -contesta Wodahs  
-pero antes...? -repitió impaciente, Grora  
-¿sabes si alguien ah estado seguido por aquí? falta hasta el polvo  
-no, ni idea -respondió como disimulando algo

* * *

Wodahs, en el camino a ver a el rey demonio Kcalb, su hermano, pensó en la reacción de Grora hacia la pregunta, le sonaba muyy sospechosa. Mas fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Kcalb a punto de entrar al cuarto.  
-¿me llamaste, hermano? -consulto algo sorprendido.  
-pues no, solo entraba a mi habitación -respondió extrañado- ¿Ocurre algo, wod?  
\- no, solo que grora me dijo que me llamabas. (que extraño) -wodahs no entendía porque esa ángel de un ojo (sano) le había mentido.  
-oh wodahs, quería consultarte algo -apareció la dios de aquel mundo, Etihw- el jefe Mogeko, de la biblioteca de la aldea, me dijo que faltan libros, algunos sin registrar lo que es un problema porque no pueden ubicarlos.  
\- es extraño, en la biblioteca del castillo, en la sección menos usada, parece que alguien la ha usado seguido. -respondió ansioso de resolver aquel misterio- en todo caso investigare.  
\- gracias, bien te lo encargo -respondió Etihw y en ves de ir a la sala del trono se fue a su habitación.  
\- ten cuidado, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de antes -dijo el diablo  
\- dudo que vuelvan a atacar nuestro mundo, pero lo tendré -respondió tan serio como de costumbre  
\- no me refería a eso, sino...  
 **Flashblack**  
Wodahs, ordenaba unos estantes y tubo que usar una escalera por el reducido espacio.  
Kcalb pasaba por allí y al ver las "acrobacias olímpicas" (al menos haci lo vio el) por mantenerse en equilibrio trato de llamarlo y advertirle, pero la distracción hiso que wod se cayera con la estantería encima, un poco mas y se le rompía una ala.  
\- ¿E-estas bien? -pregunto preocupado kcalb  
\- S-si, hermano, s-solo fue un tr-tropezón  
 **Fin del flashback**  
\- ahh (-_-U) -Wod no tenia excusa que valga para eso

* * *

Al salir, decidió empezar a investigar por la biblioteca. En el camino se cruzo con el angel que le mintio esta mañana  
-Grora, ¿Que pasa?  
-angel jefe, no pasa nada ¿Por?  
-fui con mi hermano, dice que no me habia llamado. Mentiste. -su cara mostraba enfado  
\- ¡¿QUE DICES?! -estaba muy exaltada- alguien me dijo que el diablo te estaba buscando y me paso la tarea, ¿por que querria mentirte?  
-¿que? Pues resulto ser mentira, ¿Quien era?  
-no lo sé, solo me dijo el diablo esta buscando al angel jefe, dijo que saldria con su novia y queria darse prisa, asi que solo me pidio que te buscara.- explico un poco mas calmada  
\- bien, perdón por acusarte de mentirosa (seguro que el robo esta conectado con la falsa alarma) -penso wod desconcertado  
\- no hay cuidado... de casualidad... ¿Por que preguntaste.. Lo de la biblioteca? -otra ves ese tono sospechoso e inusual  
\- no nada, ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- s-si, no pasa nada -sus mejillas estaban algo rojas.  
Wod no queria dudar de su compañera, porque apesar de molestarlo todo el tiempo era el unico ser en todo el mundo a quien le podia confiar, si nesecitaba, algo que no quisiera que fuera revelado, podia contar con ella siempre.  
(barra)  
En la noche. Wodash decide quedarce un rato en el sector de la biblioteca, y para no dormirse lee algunos libros. Cuando va a tomar un libro...  
\- ¿que es esto? -algo se cayo del libro, un papel plegado de forma que se pueda mezclar entre las paginas.  
\- mejor reviso en los libros que no tenian el polvo.  
Cuando agarra uno y lo hojea descubre un marca paginas en un cuento infantil. En cuanto Wod se sienta y se dispone a leer, Grora llega con una vela encendida en una mano y una taza de té en la otra.  
\- ¿Quemandose las pestañas, angel jefe?  
\- ¿nesecitas algo?  
\- no, solo pasar un poco de tiempo  
\- ¿? -wod no entendio a que se refería Grora (autora= despistado con entuciasmo)  
\- insomnio (-_-")  
\- ah, pues yo tampoco logro dormir  
\- lo supuse cuando vi la luz casi ensendida, asi que te traje esto -Señala la taza de té- a lo mejor te relaja, ¿te importa si me quedo?  
\- no, adelante, gracias... -Wod prueba el té- mmm... Esta muy rico  
\- que bueno, no soy buena cosinando, pero se me dan bien las infusiones.  
\- ya lo creo...*sorbo*... seguro que tu novio sera muy afortunado  
\- n-no digas eso, es ridiculo que alguien fuera mi novio *murmullo menos él.  
\- ¿quien?...  
\- ¿Que estas leyendo? -dijo apresurada por cambiar de tema, pero ni bien se fijo en el libro su rostro cambio a uno triste y nostalgico, tomo el libro y se aferro a él- ¿D-Donde l-lo e-encontraste?  
\- estaba en un estante polvoriento, ¿Lo conoses?  
\- ¿Conoserlo?, lo creí perdido, pero ¿Aqui estaba todo este tiempo? -parecia que estaba a punto de romperse a llorar.- perdon tengo que irme -fue corriendo a su habitacion  
Wod no soporto verla asi, nunca lloraba, nisiquiera en época de guerra, exepto en una ocasión.

* * *

 _¡¿Que tal gente linda?!_ **espero que les guste este cap,** _trataremos de subir un "secreto" cada SEMANA _**pero no podemos prometer nada.** _asi que si tienen ideas porfas mandenlas junto con la opinion de este cap._

 ** _saludos a la gente linda que escribio un hermoso Review:_** - _un abrasoo con olor a naranja para_ MisSmaLyan, **me alegro que te alla gustado aunque la idea de la frace secreta fue de** _MIIII me gusta que te guste_

 _-_ _un abrassooo con olor a fangirl paraaa:_ Aura Fujiwara **see -_-U es fan de tu trabajo, no sabes lo contenta que nos pusimos cuando vimos que te gusto** _SOY FELIZZZ COMO LOMBRIzz Zzzzz_ **estaba tan contenta que se le termino la pila**

 _ **pues nos vemos en otro "secreto bien guardado" hastaaa otra**_


	3. Secreto 2:mi secreto

**_Buenas Buenitas Buenas,_ gracias por los Reviews, **_esperemos que les guste, costo lo suyo_

* * *

2º Secreto: "mi secreto"

 _ **FlashBack: época de guerra**_

Una niña pequeña de dos coletas bajas se encontraba llorando frente a una carta que dejo caer. El jefe de los ángeles se fijo en la pequeña tratando de ser consolada, inútilmente, por una recluta.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunta Wod dirigiéndote a la recluta

\- jefe, esta niña viene seguido a conocer los detalles del campo de batalla, ambos padres se encuentran allí, pero hoy... -la recluta se veía desanimada  
Wod conocía a la pequeña, se la había cursado en un par de ocasiones, pero no hablo mucho con ella.

\- ¿Que pasa pequeña? -dijo con suma suavidad y delicadeza que pudo, estaba agachado hasta quedar a la altura de la niña.  
Ella se seco tan rápido como pudo- n-nada, y no me llamo pequeña, soy Alela Grora -respondió obstinada, pero al poco tiempo las lagrimas volvían a salir.

\- veo que eres fuerte, pero debes saber que pretender resistir no es verdadera fuerza -le contesto mientras le secaba una lagrima

\- es que... es que... BUAAAA -no lo soporto mas y abraso con fuerza el cuello del jefe de los ángeles- no quiero... No quiero estar sola Buaaa  
Wod sorprendido por el repentino abraso, comprendió lo que había ocurrido, para asegurarse vio la carta que estaba en el suelo... Era un certificado de perdidas en batalla, cualquier noticia haci seria muy duro para cualquier niño... Aunque, ella manejo bastante bien la situación: soporto el llanto, mantuvo la compostura, seria muy sospechoso si actuara de manera distinta.  
Wod la cargo, y dijo...

\- tranquila, desde hoy tendrás que vivir en la academia white sky, claro si quieres quedarte allí tendrás que trabajar duro en la academia. ¿Vale?

\- v-vale -respondió tímida a tal propuesta- pe-pero ¿Por que?, se supone que para poder ingresar a esa academia se necesita ser muy listo.

\- veo que estas informada, pero lo que realmente hace falta es fuerza, disciplina, y valor, eso es lo que me haz demostrado.

\- ¿Ehh? No entiendo, pero... Vale, mi mamá y mi papá querían que fuera a una academia.

* * *

 **Un tiempo** **después**

Era la tarde, wodahs caminaba en una zona detrás del castillo un sector que pocos y nadie conocía, era ese lugar donde podía lamentarse con tranquilidad, cuando dispuso rumbo para irse escucho una vos dulce y melodiosa:

 _Doradas estrellas_

 _Resplandecen en el lejano cielo_

 _Son del mismo color que las aves de mis sueños_

 _Esta canción la canto sola,_

 _Las noches que no puedo dormir._

 _Junto con el viento que sopla_

 _Voy volando sobre mis sueños_

Se encamino hacia la dirección de la voz, pero cuando llego ya no la escuchaba, solo vio a la pequeña de esa mañana, pero solo veía el atardecer en silencio. ¿Como era su nombre? ¿Alala gora, gorra, gosha? No lo recordaba, ese día tubo mucho en que pensar.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?¿Por que estas aquí sola?

\- se-señor ángel, no pasa nada, pero ¿Que hace usted aquí?

\- puess -Wod noto los rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, se le ocurrió algo para animarla- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

\- ¿Eh? S-si -asintió

\- ven -Wod la guió hasta el fondo del jardín trasero ( **no piensen nada raro ¬¬** ), hasta llegar a una zona muy bien cuidada.- este es mi secreto

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿que ocurrirá?,_ **eso no lo sabemos.** _perdón por no subir antes, pero no se dieron las circunstancias_

créditos y saludos:

-La canción se llama "Yoru no uta"(canción de los sueños) de Sakura Card Captor, traducida al español, es recomendado que la escuchen es hermosa

MisSmaLyan: _paciencia, paciencia mi pequeño saltamontes._ **¿que? -_-U.** _solo por que sos vos te contare un secreto._ **hey que no podemos ir por ahí regalando datos.** _no importa no importa, solo daré un mini spoiler mas adelante, pero no pidas mas._

Aura Fujiwara: _TE AMOOOO AURAAAA!._ **q-que bueno que te gustara el cap anterior.** _sip simpre dejaremos intriga. **cuando leímos la biografía de Wodahs, nos paresia gracioso ya que en el juego no se nota, cuando se nos paso la idea por la cabeza no pudimos evitar poner esa escena. TE QUEREMOS AURA,** *murmullo* yo en especial, _**¿que?,** _nada._

* * *

SPOILER: _recuerden esto solo es un secreto_

en el próximo cap sabremos algunas cosas fuera del FlashBack, ¿que paso con nuestra querida Grora?¿que otros secretos tiene guardados? pronto pronto, pronto lo sabremos.

Ella si estaba en la biblioteca, pero no estaba por los libros. Listo, les arruine la infancia... se siente bien, na mentira, otra cosa, el robo de los libros esta vinculado a otro fanfic que estoy preparando, pero tengo problemas para entenderme con una "cómplice" en el proyecto.

Y como cereza del pastel, cuando aclare las dudas y "resuelva" los secretos voy a hacer un "extra" contando detalles del trabajo.

soy feliz, suerte intentando dormir, creo que ya les quite el sueño.


	4. secreto 3: no pude decirlo

_**Esperamos que les guste este nuevo capítulo**_ , _me parece que se va a quedar largo,_ **queremos cerrar, por así decir, capítulo con el misterio de la biblioteca,** _en este cap vamos a hacer referencia a la canción anteriormente mencionada: "Yoru no uta" Tomoyo's song – de la serie Sakura Card Captor de CLAMP_

* * *

Secreto 4: no pude decirlo

Grora, de alguna forma, se sentía destrozada, como si toda su sonrisa y buen humor se rompieran como cristal, y sus lágrimas eran los fragmentos.

\- ¿por qué?¿por qué tenia que ser hoy? Justo para el aniversario de mis padres *Snif *Snif. Justo el día que los perdí, aparece finalmente. Seguro es obra de Etihw

El reloj marcaba 12:30, hace exactamente 10 minutos vio el libro encontrado por Wodahs, hace exactamente 5 minutos se encerró en su habitación y rompió en llanto. No podía tolerarlo, ella era Alela Grora, la más fuerte y valiente de todos los ángeles que sobrevivieron a la guerra. Pero, ahora solo es Grora, la chica que no puede superar la muerte de sus padres, aún si vio morir a sus camaradas en sus propios brazos, y que no puede evitar pensar casi todo el tiempo en el mismo ángel serio que la ayudó en lo que pudo.

Se tranquilizó un poco, secó su cara y se acercó al libro en su escritorio, lo miro unos momentos, aún permanecía con el señalador que dejó en su parte favorita del cuento.

El libro trataba sobre una niña que le gusta cantar, mientras describía su viaje al mundo de sus sueños, mientras deseaba que alguien mas estuviera con ella en esa maravillosa aventura.

\- ya recuerdo, mamá me lo regaló diciéndome que me parecía mucho a ella, en ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que me quería decir, pero... tienes razón... mamá.

* * *

 _ **Flashback (Grora POV)**_

 _Después de nuestro encuentro, fui a casa a preparar toda la mudanza, no quería llevar mucho, sólo lo necesario._

 _\- a ver, a ver... es una escuela así que llevaré mi cuaderno y lápices, ¿qué más?, ¡Ah! Ya sé, ropa... bien, mhmm. -Mientras recorría todo mi cuarto tropecé con algo en el suelo: era mi libro de cuentos favorito, el que me regaló mamá para mi cumpleaños, debí dejarlo tirado cuando fui a saber de mis padres._

 _\- mejor lo llevo, será un bonito recuerdo. -Metí todo en una mochila (así me gusta, pequeña pero lista, nada de llevar nada innecesario, **ojala fueras así para los viajes,** ¡calla!) y volví a castillo, así me dirían donde dormiría... y qué cenaría._

 _**(fin Grora POV)**_

 _Para cuando Grora llegó al castillo estaba atardeciendo, comenzó a dudar y se alejo del camino. En uno de los costados del edificio se encontró con una banco de madera marrón claro con mental blanco y detalles en los apoyabrazos, contra una pared._

 _\- (que raro en un lugar así) bueno supongo que será mejor que me relaje un poco. -como era pequeña, trepó hasta poder sentarse, abrazo sus piernas hacíendose bolita.- mmm... ¿cómo era la canción? Creo que... *tarareo mhmmm._

 _Doradas estrellas_

 _resplandecen en el lejano cielo_

 _son del mismo color que las aves de mis sueños_

 _esta canción la canto sola,_

 _las noches que no puedo dormir._

 _Junto al viento que sopla_

 _voy volando sobre mis sueños_

 _ **(Grora POV)**_

 _luego, de que el señor Wodahs apareciera, no me dí cuenta de que todavía tenia la cara sucia de llorar. Después me llevó a un jardín precioso, con flores, osaripam's, y otras cosas. Me contó que_ en ese lugar podía olvidarse de la guerra aunque fuera por unos minutos, me dejó explorarlo por mi misma, fue impresionante. Le conté de mis dudas, me dijo que todo saldría bien, que no debia preocuparme.

 _En ese momento solo podía verlo como alguien muy amable, mientras entrenaba como recluta era mi superior al mando, pero de vez en cuando como un gran amigo. Mas tarde luego de la guerra, me aburría, lo molestaba, es divertido verlo cambiar de expresión... todo menos cuando sonríe, da miedo. Pero hace un tiempo me dí cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por él, porque escribí aquellas cosas por alguien que creí no saber de quien se trataba, pero cuando por fin lo entendí la melodía, ya no era un murmullo, era algo mucho mas fuerte... una canción de amor._

 _No importa cuantas veces ensaye el mismo cuento, el sueño de que él pueda ver mi verdadero yo, siempre es lo mismo: las cartas, notas, invitaciones anónimas se quedan en una caja escondida en mi habitación. Cuando escribía una canción no sabia para quien era, así que las escondía en los libros viejos de la biblioteca, deje pistas por si quería recuperarlas. Algunas veces jugaba un poco y cuando nadie veía me hacia la gran cantante, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces escape en la noche, a un rincón del jardín que ni el ángel jefe conoce, un árbol enorme con una vista preciosa, ahí puedo cantar bailar, incluso imaginar que él esta viendo._

 _**Es un sueño maravilloso.**_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado** , parece que nos quedamos algo cortas, **naa, solo cerramos algunas preguntas, de manera algo bruscas,** oh bueno ni que importara, **porque esto no se queda aquí. Continuara con más misterios y sabremos que es lo que Grora esta tramando.** No dejaremos que Wod siga siendo taan despistado, **tenemos mas o menos lo que sera todo el fic,** pero cualquier idea sirve y ayuda._

Créditos y saludos

\- el cuento, esta basado en la canción anteriormente mencionada.

\- _**(spoiler alert)**_ luego aparecerá un cuento hecho por B _rillo-chan_

MisSmaLyan: _gracias por tu hermosho Review, te adoro,_ **igualmente, nos encantan tus review,** _abrazoote de amiga._

Aura Fujiwara: _AURAAAAA,_ **te queremos tambien,** _ **gracias por leer nuestro fanfic**_

RachetPower: _yyy... el premio del año por un review que costo entender esssss_ **para tí,** _no te entendimos a la primera,_ **pero nos alegra que te guste el fic.**

(anónimo): _gracias por ayudar a nuestra amiga,_ realmente muchas gracias. **chicos/chicas les Re- presento a Gray (femenino) todo lo que pueden saber de ella esta en nuestro 1º aviso...** _eso y que ella es muy kuudere, pero muy de vez en cuando sonríe._

 ** _Hasta otra,_** _bye bye_


	5. secreto 4: te veo luego

_**Buenas buenitas buenas,**_ **lamentamos el no poder subir caps,** _pero cuando trataba de escribir en la escuela,_ **los compañeros de p*** ma***-** _, de clase ¬¬ nos molestaban y nos jo**an toda la creación,_ **eso y tratar con: tareas, casa, capítulos adelantados, viaje en puerta, compañeros jo***os,** _entre otras cosas -_-_ U _no pudimos hacer muchas cosas hasi que la próxima les daremos un **SUPER** _**especial, pero ahora le vamos a dejar este que se va a quedar bastante larguito** _*tos*diarrea creativa*tos*_

Secreto 4: te veo luego

Wodahs va por algunos pasillos con la vela prestada de Grora. De camino pensaba en qué pudo ser aquel libro que la altero. Según él, a pesar de que se queja por verse parecidos, él la seguirá tratando como una hermana pequeña; quizá porque no se ha dado cuenta del cambio crucial que está a punto de suceder.

Llega a una puerta como todas que se encuentra en el ala de habitaciones del castillo, aunque no lo parezca muy pocos viven allí: por la sencilla razón que casi todos murieron en la "batalla final: Dios Vs. Diablo" y la mayoría fueron resucitados con la bendición de empezar de nuevo sin recordar nada del pasado. Toca la puerta... nadie responde:

\- ¿Grora?¿te encuentras bien? -al no recibir respuesta alguna abre la puerta encostrarse con una luz tenue proveniente de una vela a medio apagar, y una chica dormida sobre el escritorio aferrada a un libro bastante viejo.

No le hizo mucha gracia que se quedara así, hasta se le cruzo por la cabeza el hacerle una broma en ese estado. Al verla con más atención prefirió compadecerse de ella, coge una manta de sobre su cama y la abrigó. Mientras lo hizo, Grora, entre sueños, murmuro una palabra que, por momentos, desconcertó al ángel de un ojo,

"gr... gra... gracias" al pronunciar esas palabras, de alguna forma, causó ternura en Wodahs, era un sentimiento que no había tenido antes, por unos momentos le pareció muy linda y tierna. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de la cabeza, ella se había despertado y él todavía tenia sus manos sobre sus hombros, ( _literalmente con las manos en la masa +_+_ U).

\- es... estúpido... -dijo medio dormida, pero al despertarse por completo- °/° ¡estúpido cabeza de ángel! ¡Qu-que se supone que estas haciendo! ¡tienes idea de la hora que es! ¡o al menos- -fué interrumpida por la mano de Wodahs quien estuvo a punto de quedar, aparte de tuerto, sordo.

\- ¿quieres callarte un poco? Despertaras hasta a Etihw (sin contar que no se despierta tan facilmente) -despues de eso se dio cuenta de que la cara de Grora ardía bastante.

\- mmhjmm mjhmjh mh mmjhmjh (sueltame pedazo de sopenco) -por alguna razón desconocida Wod la solto como si supiera que era lo que trataba de decir

\- perdón pero no queria que despertaras a todos, me preocupé después de que te fuiste de la biblioteca, si no te abrigaba ibas a coger un resfriado.

\- no te preocupes, ya... no tiene la menor importacia -otra vez es tono muy sospechoso, esta vez wod no se la va a dejar pasar como antes.

\- no mientas, se nota cuando te alteras mucho, en la mañana te comportaste de manera extraña, dime ¿qué te pasa?

\- …. bueno... supongo que vale la pena ocultarlo, veras... hoy es el anivesario de la muerte de mis padres, cuando entre en la academia lo celebre una o dos veces con una compañera de habitación, pero mas tarde simplemente deje de hacerlo, aunque siempre me pongo a recordarlos como de la nada en esta fecha... este libro... es... un regalo de cumpleaños de su parte... ahora me viene a la memoria porque dejé de celebrarlo, ese dia...

 _ **FlashBack**_

\- ¡que bien! Tendremos vacaciones, me pregunto ¿qué haremos con tanto tiempo libre? -cuenta emocionada una pequeña y energética niña- ¿mmhm? ¿qué haces?

Dos chicas de unos 10 años en una habitacion, conversaban tranquilamente, una de ellas, la mas animada, tenia cabello gris en dos coletas bajas, usaba un vestido blanco, con breteles. Mientras que la otra era alguien de cabello corto - de ojos negros con un vestido naranja con un abrigo negro con cuello alto

\- perdón pero ya te dije que volveré a casa, me quedare con ello estas vacasiones -responde una chica timida, algo callada y de la misma edad, mentras acomoda algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta marrón. Cuando se fija de nuevo en su amiga- pero no te preocupes, me ire a casa el lunes, asi que me quedare este fin de semana... aunque... ¿segura que no quieres quedarte en mi casa, Alela-chan?

\- no, no quiero ser un incordio para tus padres Hariel-chan, ademas tengo que mejorar con la espada... pero si me permites presumir, estoy preparando una nueva tecnica con las flechas.

\- pero ya eres muy buena con las flechas eres mejor que cualquiera del todos los cursos primarios, si sigues haci seras mejor que cualquier soldado experimentado.

\- mas o menos esa es la idea, no me detendre hasta ser mejor que todos y que nadie sea superior a mi -contesta parada sobre su cama con una pose heróica.

\- bueno voy a avisar al encargado de los cuartos, no me tardo. -sale de la habitaacion tras decir esto.

\- y yo ire al baño -responde para sí misma, en lo que sale por una puerta contraria.

Después entra una ángel con traje de limpieza y unas escobas.- bueno al menos tendre poco que limpiar, en esta habitacion suelen ser mas... "ordenadas" -mira cuidadosamente todo el cuarto y se fija en algo en el suelo, resulta ser un libro infantil algo gastado.- parece que lo saco de la biblioteca y se le olvido regresarlo, bien lo devolvere.

Mas tarde, cuando Alela regresa...

\- ¿eh? ¿y mi libro? Juraria que lo deje cerca de mi cama. Calma Alela, seguro se cayo mientras saltabas en ella... no no no, no esta aquí... mi... libro -así murmuro casi al borde de las lagrimas pero no llegaron a a asomarse siquiera, pero una se asomó. "Alela desde el día que sus padres murieron no volvio a llorar, aunque no era solo orgullo, sino que simplemente no podia derramar lágrimas, le resultaba casi imposible." **(esto no se lo comenta)**

\- Alela-chan, ¿quieres jugar? No hay nadie en el campo de etrenamiento -comenta Hariel al entrar en el cuarto, sin percatarse de lo mal que lo estaba pasando su amiga.

\- ….. -Ella solo se quedo en silencio sin mirar a su amiga, estaba tratando de dibujar una sonrrisa en su rostro para no preocuparla, luego- si! Vamos antes de que alguien se le ocurra practicar en vacasiones -responde finalmente como si realmente estubiera animada, lo cual su amiga no se dio cuenta de la falsedad de su alegria.

 _ **Fin del FlashBack**_

después de relatar lo sucedido, de la nada, Grora empezó a toser fuertemente, su cara ardia un poco.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? -consulta un tanto sorprendido por lo que le habia contado

\- si, no pasa nada. Esa noche no le recordé a Hariel sobre el aniversario, asi que no lo volvimos a hablar, con el tiempo yo me especialice en combate a distancia, y ella en sanación, no hablamos mucho cuando fuimos soldados, no recuerdo que fué de ella luego de la guerra.

\- entiendo...

Wodahs ya tenia sus dudas, pero en vez de preguntarle se saco el guante y le paso la mano por la frente y se acerco a ella hasta quedar cara a cara. Como era de esperarse Grora se sonrojo mucho mas y se quedó , todo era silencio hasta que él lo rompio.

\- estas hirviendo, mejor te vas a dormir y te abrigas antes de que te de un resfriado. Mañana seguimos hablando ¿de acuerdo? -Grora solo asintió en respuesta.

Al salir, Wod solo dijo "buenas noches, descansa" y cerrar la puerta, inmediatamente ella se dispuso a hacer lo sugerido por su superior y mejor amigo, aunque a ella no le guste admitirlo; mientras lo hacia se preguntaba ¿qué paso con el jefe de los ángeles que siempre se aseguraba de saber todo sobre todos, aunque solo fuera por curiosidad? esa respuesta solo lo sabia él. Antes de ir a la cama, ella tomó el libro, miró por unos momentos el indice, selecciono una de las historias con un marca-paginas y por ultimo lo dejo en su escritorio junto a un anotador, mas tarde conoceremos este nuevo cuento.

* * *

 **Creditos y saludos**

\- _Hariel es un personaje inventado por nosotras,_ **originalmente iba a ser un genderberder del "** Profesor Hershel Leyton" (l **o importante es la** **pronunciación** ) _como_ Hariel Laytan _teníamos problemas de personajes así que se transformo en nuestra OC deficiente para cuando faltaran personajes._

 _-_ **Hariel (probablemente) sea usada en otras historias pero no habra relación entre ellas, al menos por este**

Guest: (perdón por no nombrarte antes, pero fue un error de edición) _gracias por ayudar a nuestra amiga,_ realmente muchas gracias. **chicos/chicas les Re- presento a Gray (femenino) todo lo que pueden saber de ella esta en nuestro 1º aviso...** _eso y que ella es muy kuudere, pero muy de vez en cuando sonríe._


	6. secreto 5: Un día más

_**Buenas buenitas buenas,** aquí les traemos la continuación, _**a destiempo por el retraso y así será hasta cumplir 4 CAPÍTULOS ESTA SEMANA** , _esta ves trae consigo una sorpresa,_ _**esperamos que disfruten este cap.**_

capítulo 5: Un día más

Esa mañana, como cualquiera, Grora se había levantado mas temprano de lo usual, y era porque no pudo pegar ojo toda la noche, tenia mucho que hacer... o mas bien... escribir. Tomó un lápiz y el anotador, paso a una hoja en blanco, selecciono el cuento que dejo marcado ayer y lo leyó cuidadosamente. Ese libro traía muchos cuentos, de pequeña nunca se cansaba de leerlos.

Wodahs, como de costumbre, se levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno, pero se llevo una sorpresa ENORME cuando vio a cierta diosa con cara de que se levanto contra su voluntad.

\- se-señorita Etihw ¿qu-qué esta haciendo aquí?

\- Hola WoOoOodahs -respondió en medio de un bostezo ( **en algunos casos las mayúsculas es el habla normal y las minusculas seria hablar bajo)** \- me levante temprano para pedirte un favor. -dijo mientras se desperezaba

\- ¿fa-favor?, porque pienso que tiene que ver con mi hermano -sospecho Wod

\- jajaja, acertaste: quiero darle una sorpresa, y no aceptare un no por respuesta, hice un enorme esfuerzo por levantarme temprano. -contesta medio enojada mientras se caía del sueño.

\- eso puedo notarlo -le sale una gota en la sien- ¿que quieres que haga?

\- prepara bocadillos para comer al aire libre ¿si? -respondió con una sonrisa, mas que propuesta era una orden- cuando termines eso vendré a verte, tengo que ocuparme de algo mas.

\- * suspiro * no queda mas remedio -comienza a preparar lo que le había pedido.

 _ **En otra parte. En la habitación de Grora.**_

Grora estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando noto que tocaron la puerta. Era evidente que no esperaba a nadie, lo mas probable es que fuera el ángel jefe para hablar de ayer o, de nuevo, se olvido que tenia que desayunar. Menuda sorpresa que se llevo cuando dejo pasar a quien toco la puerta era nada mas ni nada menos que la diosa de ese mundo.

\- E-E-E-Etihw! -se sobresalto, naturalmente no era de esperarse que el ser mas holgazán de toda la creación estuviera lejos de su cama tan temprano.- ¿qu-qué haces aquí?

\- vamos tampoco es para tanto, solo madrugue un poco (en realidad es mucho esfuerzo mantenerse parada), como sea necesito tu ayuda.

\- veamos, dios esta despierto antes de la hora del desayuno y, por alguna razón que no me interesa saber, necesita de mi ayuda. ¿por algún casual esta "ayuda" tiene que ver con el Diablo? -contesta de manera interesada.

\- Exacto -responde como si nada

\- ok, acepto ¿que quieres que haga?

\- acompáñame te lo diré en el camino -dice mostrado una dirección para que la siga.

\- espera me cambiare en un momento, no me tardo -se aleja de la puerta y entra a su armario que por suerte es tan grande que lo usa de vestidor. Durante la conversación tenia el anotador escondido en su ropa y al cambiarse, nuevamente lo escondió entre el abrigo y el vestido para llevarlo de manera muy disimulada.- lista, vamos.

 _ **Mas tarde. Con Kcalb**_

Ni bien destapo su "cama" y salio de ella, noto que algo no "estaba bien", sencillamente algo no era como de costumbre. Se apresuro a cambiarse y salir para caer en una muy mala broma: Etihw ya estaba preparada esperándolo en la puerta con una sonrisa, cuando normalmente llegaba poco después de él, a veces despeinada.

\- mmmhm... ¿pasa algo? -dijo tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible, pero en realidad no sabia que esperar de ella.

\- Siii... que si quieres esto tienes que atraparme -dijo mostrando una bolsa con algo aparentemente.

\- ¿qué traes ahí? -su rostro mostraba un poco de temor y preocupación que solo fue evidente para ella.

\- si te lo digo perdería la gracia -su sonrisa aumento de tamaño- solo te diré que lo saque de tu cuarto por algo de respeto

\- QU-QUE! ETIHW! -realmente no hay mucho que ocultar del diablo pero, conociéndola, ella es capas de usar lo que sea para hacerlo pasar vergüenza, y que, lo que sea que fuere, si sale de su habitación ya es demasiado. Sus ojos buscaban fulminarla, así dio comienzo a la persecución de estos dos en un sábado a la mañana. ( _me cuesta imaginármelo,_ **déjalos ser** )

La dios lo guió, casi involuntariamente, al jardín lateral donde le esperaba una mesa con dos asientos, todo listo para desayunar al aire libre. Wodahs y Grora también estaban, le estaban dando los toques finales cuando se percataron de la presencia del dios y el diablo. Eti lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la mesa de desayuno, después le dio la señal a Grora, ella y Wod se retiraron.

\- ¿es esto lo que estabas tramando? -algo confundido, se olvido casi completamente de la bolsa.

\- algo así, se me ocurrió anoche y quise hacerlo realidad -contesto de manera sincera.

\- ¿segura? -levantando una ceja, todo esto no lo convencía del todo, mas ahora que recordó como había llegado, mas bien, porque había llegado.

\- bueno, necesitaba mantener la sorpresa. Ten, devuelto -le da la bolsa. Al abrirla Kcalb se avergüenza del escándalo que armo: Todo por una almohada que ella le había sacado de su cuarto.

\- …... -kcalb se quedo sin habla, iba a hacer un escándalo pero al ver la sonrisa de su compañera algo le decía que no hiciera otra cosa que disfrutar lo planeado por ella.

\- ¿qué? ¿vas a volver a callarte?

\- … lo mejor sera solo comer en paz... -finalizo

\- …. -Eti solo sonrió satisfecha de lo que había conseguido, ya que eso era lo que mas quería sencillamente estar en paz.

* * *

 _(Esperen, Esperen un poco ¿y nuestra pareja de honor?_ **¿Que tiene?** _No veo amor, quiero mi amor._ **es cierto, rebobinemos un poco** **)**

Grora estaba saliendo de su habitación, Etihw la llevo a una bodega bastante vieja le dio indicaciones para que llevara la mesa, dos sillas, entre otras cosas. Al terminar, volvió a la bodega y preparo una de esas mesas polvorientas y se sentó en una silla para escribir en su anotador la letra de una nueva canción.

Gracias a unos contactos de Eti, la escuela podrá inaugurar un piso entero con salones especiales, aula de música, artes, computadoras, literatura, etc. a decir verdad no hay tantos profesores, y la mayoría de la aldea son niños, así que hay algunos ángeles y demonios del castillo que van a dar clases. Ella se anoto como profesora de música, pero se aseguro que ni el ángel jefe, ni dios, ni el diablo lo supieran, busco una clase que no tuviera a esas cuatro chicas que pudieron derrotar al otro diablo, el tal Ivlis.

Después de un rato de empezar, se le terminó la inspiración así que fue para "retocar" lo que había dejado. Se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Wod allí.

\- ¿qué haces? -pregunto Grora al llegar

\- no mucho, Etihw me pidió que prepare este "desayuno", ¿estoy equivocado si pienso que dijo que pusieras la mesa?

\- see, no encontraba los platos y esas cosas.

\- los traje yo, ¿podrías ponerlos? -señalo secamente

\- claro, no hay problema -al decirlo se acerco a la mesa, estaba a un lado de él, nunca estuvo mas cerca suyo antes. Por un descuido se chocaron, y casi tira un vaso lleno de jugo, no seria así si wodahs lo hubiera atajado a tiempo, pero eso requería atravesar a la chica, por lo que terminaron en una posición algo extraña, quedando Grora en casi sobre el abdomen de él ( _me dio mucha pena escribirlo_ ) casi inconscientemente sus mejillas ruborizaron, tímidamente levanta la vista y ve su rostro con un poco de sudor ( _dios que pena que me da escribir_ ) aumentando su rubor hasta llegar a un notorio sonrojo. Esos momentos parecían casi eternos.

\- ¿estas bien? -pregunta percatándose de la situación

\- s-s-sii, ammm -responde tratando de safar de la situación, pero no había forma si ella se movía, el brazo de Wodahs lo haría también, y el vaso se caerá, por otra parte si wodahs suelta el vaso, se cayera, ya que no tenia la base sobre la mesa; la mejor solución era que Grora se agachara, y dejar movimiento libre al brazo, pero abajo de ella solo estaba la mesa.

\- …. -ambos se miraron, no hacia falta decir nada, sabían que hacer, ella acomodo la oreja en la mesa, y él acomodo el vaso para luego dejar espacio para que se pudiera levantar. Al reanudar los preparativos, hacían como si no pasara nada, hasta que...

\- perdón... -dijo la recluta en voz muy baja, pero audible, sin dejar de trabajar.

\- mmm? ¿por qué? -pregunta algo despistado. ( **no es tu culpa,** _cierto hasta hace un rato era como si no paso nada_ )

\- nos puse en una situación muy rara. -en ese momento llegan Eti perseguida por Kcalb- (¿qué demonios pasó?)

\- (¿her... mano? ¿qué..?) -ninguno hacia crédito a lo que veían, aunque siendo Etihw era de esperarse.

al recibir la seña de parte de la recién llegada, los dos grises se retiraron.

\- por cierto, gané algo de tiempo y prepare nuestro desayuno ¿vamos? -comenta el peligrís ni bien se alejaron de ellos

\- claro, tengo hambre -responde sin dudar- creo que esos dos se tomaran un tiempo.

\- conociendo a mi hermano, no le puede decir no a una señorita, aún si se trata del dios de este mundo. -mientras caminaban, conversaban todo esto, hasta que él hizo un pausa- con respecto a lo de hace un rato... no hay problema.

\- ¿qué?

\- siempre... siempre estaré para ayudarte. -al decirlo se giro la cabeza , pero para ella le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa... pero no le dio miedo... solo por un momento.

\- oye, ángel jefe... -Wodahs se volteo hacia ella.- ¿tu...?... bah no importa.

\- ¿que pasa? -se sentía muy desconcertado

\- que... ¡si no te apuras me comeré tu parte! -le grita echándose a correr... mas bien volar

\- ¡Hey sin trampas! -le reprocha mientras la sigue.

* * *

 **Esa tarde, detrás del castillo**

Grora se encontraba mirando el atardecer, en la libreta se encontraba su canción lista.

 _no sé si cambiar_

 _no sé si callar_

 _realmente no quería más_

 _el ruido me aturde_

 _no puedo ya más_

 _no quiero oírte decir adiós_

 _amiga tal vez_

 _compañera esta bien_

 _no quiero oírte decir adiós_

* * *

Créditos y saludos

\- **L** **a canción aquí interpretada, fue escrita por nuestra querida amiga Brillo**

\- _el siguiente cuento será una interpretación de "Vocaloid-Gumi: la efímera vendedora de manzanas"_

MisSmaLyan: _nos encanto tu Review,_ **realmente gracias por apoyar el Fic. _ABRASHOOOTEEE DE AMBAS_**

Guest: **nos encanta que te guste nuestra historia,** _un cariño enormeeee con sabor a miel._

 ** _nada mea que contar amigos, bye bye._**


	7. secreto 6: recuerdos rotos

_**Buenas Buenitas Buenas,** aquí con un nuevo capítulo, **se nos ocurrió mientras vimos un vídeo de** "SpiningTap-Sempai: Wodahs x Alela Grora" y agradecemos este toque de inspiración por ese grandioso vídeo, **por lo tanto como estamos de buen humor no van a haber solo 4 capítulos ESTA semana,** también este va a ser un ESPECIAL bien largo. **Disfruten.**_

* * *

Secreto 6: recuerdos rotos

En día como cualquiera, Grora fue a ver a Etihw, aunque lo que le fue a decir no era tan corriente.

\- ¡¿Ehhhh?! ¿ya te vas? -pregunta algo preocupada

\- shhhh, no todos deben saberlo. -Grora la calla para poder terminar su enunciado- como sea, solo me iré un tiempo, volveré antes de que terminen las vacaciones.

\- ¿segura?

\- si, claro, solo me asegurare que la aldea arco iris este en buenas condiciones y le delegare a un amigo el cargo de supervisor. -Grora es la encargada de supervisar una aldea que esta algo lejos.- me quedare esta semana, me voy, estaré unos días allí, regreso, y me quedare definitivamente.

\- bien pero cuídate, no sabes como me puse cuando las niñas me dijeron como te encontraron al usar ese teletransportador. -le dice mientras recuerda cuando Yosaf y sus amigas le narraron su "aventura"

\- no hay problema, solo te lo comento para que estés mas tranquila -le regala una cálida sonrisa.

\- si tienes razón. Dile también a Wod. -Eti la mira con cara pícara

\- ¿por qué? ¿no se lo puedes decir tu?

\- mmh? No, no puedo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no eres honesta con él

\- ¿a-a qué te refieres? -voltea mirando a la nada.

\- Grora, soy dios, yo lo sé todo, por ejemplo sé quien es la confidente favorita de Wod -le responde guiñando un ojo.

\- o-ok, eso ya es raro. Bien, si tu lo dices, le contaré del viaje. -responde resignada

\- no me refería solo al viaje... -le contesta picaramente

\- … -Grora sabia a que se refería, pero fingir ignorancia apenas le daba esperanza, Etihw siempre estaba al pendiente de ella.

* * *

Wodahs se encontraba regando las plantas del jardín del frente de castillo, cuando apareció Grora y una regadera con su característico adorno.

\- ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? -se acerca ofreciéndose a aligerar el trabajo.

\- si, justo a tiempo, esas flores necesitan agua -le señala una jardinera con azucenas, gardenias, fressias, entre otras ( _en pocas palabras: flores perfumadas. En lo personal yo prefiero la Glicinia o gardenias,_ **si ese es el caso a mi me gustan las dama de noche o los jazmines.** _)_

 _-_ en seguida (tengo que decirle cuanto antes, pero prefiero disfrutar un poco de su compañía) -tal y como dijo, se acerco a la jardinera previamente señalada por él y comenzó a regarlas con cuidado y amor.- por cierto... después de la cena... ¿te importaría que hablemos de algo?

\- ¿algo como qué? -le consulta sin dejar su tarea.

\- te lo diré todo... después de cenar. -termina por decir

Wodahs se fija en ella, comprendió rápidamente que se trataba de algo importante. Entonces apareció de la nada una de las piedras de Etihw, Ambos fijaron su atención en la piedra. De ella salio una Eti holográfica:

\- ¿chicos están ahí?... si están los dos que bueno, solo quería decirles que me enviaron un mensaje a través del espejo. -los cuatro (Grora, Wodahs, Etihw, hasta Kcalb) son amigos de los "otros" de la dimensión genderberder, y los dioses conocen un hechizo para comunicarse a través de sus espejos. _(como una videollamada)_ \- me dijeron que pueden venir de visita, solo eso, cuando terminen vengan a la sala del trono, les diré los detalles después. -luego de decir eso, tanto el holograma como la gema, desaparecieron. Ambas dimensiones se llevaban bien, aunque Grora prefería evitar a los chicos, en especial el pervertido de Etihw, le parecía un tanto desagradable, mientras que con las chicas podía hablar en confianza.

\- Creo que ya termine, ¿necesitas algo mas? -dice Grora terminando de regar las flores.

\- no, ya terminamos todo, gracias -responde sin mas dilación.

\- ok -extiende los brazos para estirarse- ¿vamos a ver que quiere Dios?

\- si... sabes, ahora que lo pienso tengo algo que hacer, adelántate -le dice caminado hacia la entrada con ella para luego doblar en otra dirección. La chica solo lo obedeció y subió todas las escaleras, aleteando de vez en cuando, cuando esta pensativa actúa como una niña pequeña.

\- ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿por qué le doy tantas vueltas? y... ¿desde cuando empezó a gustarme su compañía? -se ruborizo levemente, sencillamente trataba de recordar cuando se decidió ser la mejor amiga... o, al menos, tratar de serlo. Hasta que- ah... ya veo -solo se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.

 _ **FlashBack.**_

 _ **Una noche tranquila. En la habitación de dos jóvenes estudiantes de 15 años.**_

\- ¡ALELAA! -se escucha un grito proveniente de la cama cerca de la aludida.

\- ¡Hariel! -rápidamente espabila para ver que sucedía con su compañera de cuarto

\- maldición, se despertó -una voz masculina, algo grave, maldecía el oído atento de Alela

\- ¿que esperas? ¡Atrápala! -ordenaba otra voz más ronca y grave, mientras trataba de mantener quieta a Hariel. El otro hombre se acerco bruscamente a la chica que se levanto de su cama

\- las niñas buenas se van temprano a la cama -dice mientras retiene un brazo de ella.

\- pues, ¡soy muy traviesa! -grita al darle un golpe en la quijada, safandose del agarre. Rápidamente, antes de que su captor pueda reaccionar, toma el arco y su carcaj llena de sus preciadas flechas para poder salvar a su amiga. Entonces el otro sujeto ató a la tímida chica, desplegando sus alas dejando claro que se trataba de un demonio, saltó por la gran ventana alejándose lo mas posible. Alela no se quedaría atrás, saltó seguida por el tipo que intento atraparla.

No mucho después de la carrera se alejaron bastante de la academia, cuando Alela, cansada ya, lo apunto con una de sus flechas. El secuestrador, al darse cuenta de esto, sujeto a su víctima amenazando con lastimarla.

\- si yo caigo, ella cae conmigo -Alela solo volteo su arco, apuntando a sus espaldas, donde se encontraba el cómplice.

\- y él se ira conmigo. -responde con firmeza.

El secuestrador, saca un hacha de su espalda- ¿segura? Ven, sé una buena chica y déjate atrapar.

\- ¡Alela, no lo hagas!

\- … -la preocupación en sus ojos era evidente. al conocerla, no tenia ningún amigo, y estaba dispuesta a protegerla a toda costa.- no te preocupes por mi, Hariel... ya veras que, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. -al decir esto último bajo su flecha y no ofreció resistencia- ¡suéltala!

\- claro, claro, ahí te va -tal y como acordó, el secuestrador la soltó, pero ella aún seguía con las cuerdas. Por suerte, durante la conmoción no le sujetaron las alas, y pudo aletear un poco, llegando sana y salva a tierra firme.- esa gritona dijo que te llamas Alela ¿no?, creo que es mejor tener a la alumna prodigio, que una tonta y débil chiquilla.

Antes de marcharse rápidamente tomo una flecha y disparo hacia el cielo, a pesar de estar oscuro, los guardias se darían cuenta al instante. Los demonios, tomaron por la fuerza a su nueva rehén, y se retiraron de allí.

Bajaron hasta un acantilado rodeado de arboles, no podrían volver hasta la mañana para que dejaran de buscarlos. Encendieron una fogata y acamparon en ese lugar. Mientras que Alela, la dejaron en un árbol seco al borde del acantilado para que no hiciera mucho ruido, aunque estaban a bastante distancia.

La pobre chica se quedo dormida, luego de despertar de repente por los gritos de su compañera y la persecución le gastaron todas las energías para el duro calentamiento matutino antes de desayunar, utilizo las ultimas lanzando esa flecha lo mas alto que pudo solo con la esperanza de que alguien la descubriera; Tanta fue su suerte que no solo "alguien" vio su mensaje, esa persona era Wodahs, quien la sorprendió detrás del tronco.

\- su-superior Wodahs, ¿qué...?

\- shhhh -silencio- tranquila, voy a sacarte de aquí, dame tiempo

\- ¿ehh? ¿que se supone que haces? -interrumpe el demonio de voz grave acercándose con un palo de la fogata como luz

\- nada, hablaba dormida, hasta que recordé tu existencia y mi maravilloso sueño se torno una pesadilla tan horrible como tu cara -era experta en hacer enojar a la gente.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!, recuerda que si no fueras "especial" serias ángel a la parrilla -grita eufórico

\- cállate, ¿o quieres facilitar el trabajo a esos ángeles tan pesados? -el otro lo regaña desde el fogón.

Todo esto, es escuchado por Wod, quien se encontraba escondido detrás de Alela, ¿a que se refería con "especial»?

\- ptsss, Alela, entre las cuerdas te daré una navaja, úsala y libérate, yo los distraeré. -susurra mientras le deja un pequeño cuchillo plegable al alcance de su mano.

\- acepto la primera parte, gracias, pero no dejare que lo hagas solo.

\- no es una sugerencia -luego de alejarse de ella, saca una espada y los ataca directamente, mientras que los delincuentes lo evaden para contraatacar. De por mientras Alela se suelta del agarre, y va en busca de sus flechas...

 _ **De vuelta en la actualidad (** no, no es fin de flashback. **Ya verán por qué)**_

 _ **-** ahhhh (¿pero qué?) -mientras recordaba, en ese momento le dio un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte- mmmh? (no... puedo... no puedo recordar que pasó después) -una imagen cruza su mente- (el... acantilado... cierto, yo... estaba cayendo... pero... ¿quien?)... ¡Ángel jefe! -de repente grita esas palabras como pidiendo ayuda._

\- dime -el jefe de los ángeles apareció a su lado

\- ¿ehh? ¿D-desde cuando...? -él solo puso cara de confusión- no importa... solo... vamos

el resto del camino pasó en silencio, ella solo trataba de recordar con una jaqueca ocasional, mientras que él estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacia su compañera. Al llegar, Grora solo deseaba no haber llegado, el camino le provoco una enorme migraña.

\- oh, hasta que llegan -comenta Etihw casi perdiendo la paciencia- como sea, vengan les contare de que se trata...

( _les regalamos el suspense para el próximo capitulo,_ **pero acá no se termina** )

 _ **habitación de Grora**_

después de cenar, Grora se rinde en tratar de recordar ese momento, se tumba en su cama ya bañada y cambiada para dormir; antes de hacerlo, esta vez solo indaga en sus memorias sin buscar nada en específico. Encuentra el momento que continua ese momento que quedo sellado para ella.

 _ **Continuación del recuerdo**_

Caer... solo descendía por el acantilado... hasta que alguien la atrapó.

\- r-resiste, s-solo un poco más -esa voz marcaba el esfuerzo que hacia el propietario de la misma.- c-cuando v-volvamos te preparare tu tarta de fresa y manzana que tanto te gusta... por lo que mas quieras ¡No cierres los ojos! -esas palabras la despertaron como un sueño, solo sentía como unos brazos largos la sujetaban con fuerza evitando que siga cayendo

\- nO quIeRO... No mÁs -esas palabras salieron torpemente de su boca, como si algo le cortara el cuello. Algo en su espalda impedía que él la subiera, el estar inconsciente la dejo tan aturdida que no se daba cuenta de la situación. Algo detrás suyo le dolía mucho, estaba cansada, mareada, con nauseas, un remolino de malestares la atormentaba.

\- uffff -suspira más aliviado, ya que estando consciente podría resistir un poco mas.- aguanta un poco más -solo faltaba desenganchar, con cuidado, su ala de una raíz del árbol.- ¡Listo!

Logro subirla a la orilla sana y salva, al levantarla, él la abrazo con cariño, mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuello. Pasó bastante terror, eso era sabido por ambos. Wodahs la cargo al quedarse dormida. Alela solo tenia un camisón de pijama, así que abrió su sobretodo blanco, y la cubrió con él dentro, de manera cariñosa, ella se acurruco como un animal pequeño que fue abandonado en la lluvia ( _es muy conocido que los animales que sacas de la calle enseguida te toman cariño_ ), esto causó algo de ternura en el ángel mayor.

 _Desde ese día confié plenamente en él, porque... siempre me protegerá bajo sus alas blancas._

 _ **Fin del FlashBack (ahora sí,** colorín colorado, **este cuento NO ha acabado** )_

 _como saliendo de un trance, abrió finalmente sus ojos negros, recordar... por un momento, la hizo sospechar QUÉ había pasado, el cabeza de ángel tenia la respuesta. Era medianoche, no podía hacer nada... al menos, no necesitaba nada del castillo. Tomó un abrigo y salio volando por su ventana, todo lo que quería es despejar su mente. Voló por la aldea, era tan silencioso que transmitía calma; por algún motivo, bajo hasta el parque manzana._

 _\- mhmhmmhm -tarareo una melodía... sobre... ¡manzanas!_

 _(nota. A: esta vez ponemos la canción completa, las escenas están entre los paréntesis)_

 _Esta es, esta es_

 _la historia de_

 _un lejano pueblo muy particular_

 _es un lugar donde todos vivían_

 _por toda la eternidad._

 _Esta es la historia de..._

 _una chica y..._

 _la la lu la_

 _y una fruta especial_

 _si tu la comes te va a maldecir_

 _y algún día vas a morir_

(camina entre los árboles de manzana, tomando una cada tanto)

 _en las afueras, cerca de un hermoso lago_

 _se encontraba.._

 _una pastelería de manzanas_

 _llena de mas orgullo del habitual_

 _hoy la chica, preparaba sus..._

 _pastelillos_

" _ahora si_

 _van a ver_

 _lo delicioso que están"_

 _entonces fue hacia la ciudad_

 _de la torre del reloj_

 _donde muchos caminaban_

 _la la lu la lucky_

 _sola en un rincón tenebroso_

 _preguntó: "¿alguien quiere un pay de manzana?_

 _Los prepare yo"_

 _pero ni un pay ella pudo vender_

 _además la gente que paso la desprecio_

" _pero si yo soy igual a todos ustedes,_

 _además sabe muy bien"_

 _parece que otra vez nadie me escucha_

 _es como si fuera completamente invisible_

 _así fue como todo el mundo la ignoro_

 _ya que se decía que la niña estaba maldita_

 _esta es la historia_

 _de un mundo sin alma_

 _donde solo ella vivía_

(Grora empezó a comer algunas de las manzanas que junto)

 _esa noche horneo mas pay's_

 _sin nunca dejar de sonreír_

 _por que ella aún_

 _no se rendía_

 _no importan las horas que tengan que pasar_

 _o que su estomago empiece a rugir_

 _cuando repentinamente_

 _fue empujada por detrás_

 _y su cesta al suelo cayo_

 _la gente paso_

 _y no le importo aplastar lo que ella preparo_

 _miserablemente todo recogió_

 _hasta que otra mano apareció_

 _para tomar un pay_

 _y luego darle una mordida_

 _y decir:_

" _esto sabe muy bien"_

 _sus palabras_

 _reanimaron mi corazón_

 _como si me dieran una razón para existir_

 _así fue como él todo pudo entender_

 _ya que esta extraña chica lo acaba de maldecir_

 _una lejana historia_

 _de un mundo sin alma_

 _donde solo ellos pueden vivir_

 _la gente del pueblo sentía lastima_

 _de aquellos que caían_

 _bajo esta maldición_

 _ya no vivirán por siempre_

 _algún día van a morir_

 _ahh... que forma de vivir mas lamentable_

 _pero ambos rieron_

 _así es, ellos rieron_

 _la la la_

 _es una maravillosa maldición_

 _aún si mañana morimos_

 _podemos fácilmente atesorar el ahora._

(se aleja del sitio donde había tenido su "picnic", para ir caminando al castillo)

 _supongo que nunca seré escuchada_

 _es como si fuera completamente invisible_

 _así fue como todo el mundo la ignoro_

 _ya que la verdad era que..._

(calló... solo un instante)

 _al terminar con la maldición de la eternidad_

 _todo el mundo debió creer que ellos perdieron la razón_

 _incluso al partir no dejaron de sonreír_

 _porque ambos lograron conseguir su ansiada libertad_

 _en este mundo sin alma_

 _solo ellos dos, pudieron_

 _ser felices hasta el final._

llegando al castillo, paso por las flores que regó junto a Wodahs. Antes de entrar, toco un lirio de luz. Son flores que, al ser iluminados por la luna, se abren y emiten una luz muy tenue.

En su cuarto, escribió una carta para Wodahs en la que decía todo sobre el "ultimo" viaje a aldea arco iris. Al terminarla se teletransportó a la puerta de su cuarto, se agacho para pasarla por la puerta... ("Wodahs abre la puerta" _na mentira, pero seria muy gracioso si pasa,_ **¡No interrumpas así!,** _ok_ ) tuvo suerte de que en ese momento Wod se estaba bañando, al salir de la ducha ve el sobre deslizarse, abre finalmente la puerta, pero ella ya se teletransportó hasta su cuarto. Grora solo apago las luces, se tumbo en la cama y rápidamente se durmió.

Mientras tanto, con Wodahs. Él reconoció la letra de la carta, la leyó con cuidado. Después de la cena se decidió dejarla tranquila por esos misteriosos dolores de cabeza.

* * *

Créditos y saludos

- **las aldeas (si es que siguen apareciendo más) van a tener los nombres de las islas de "Wadanohara and the great blue sea"**

\- _**propuesta: en los comentarios pongan las 2 flores que mas les gusten, en un capitulo vamos a**_

 _ **nombrar a los 3 primeros en uno de estos caps**_ , _no vale comentar dos veces._

\- s _i dejamos el suspenso es porque se nos terminan las ideas_ , **una amiga me dijo que ponga lemmon** , _ni en mil millones de años quiero escribir algo tan desagradable, hermana_ , **si alguien se le ocurre...** _¡lo mato!..._ **NO, decía: si hay alguien que se le ocurre una sola idea, bienvenido sea.**

- _la canción se llama «La efímera vendedora de manzanas» de vocaloid Gumi._ **si la quieren oír en español busquen el vídeo que dice (vocaloid 3) es la letra que dice acá.**

\- _hubo gente que quería mas WodGrora sinceramente esto es mas que insuficiente para mi, al menos_ , _así que va a haber mas, probablemente, en el próximo capítulo._

 _\- perdon pero subi el archivo incorrecto,_ **y** **al final estamos retrasadas _PERDOOON_**

Guest: ** _nos alegra que te guste, que lo disfrutes._**

Xion-chan _: querias mas, espera y veras._ **a mi tambien me parece insuficiente,**

 ** _bueno_** _,_ _nada mas que escribir_ , **ojala tengamos mas reviews la proxima,** _sigan dando amor a este FanFic que es el primero que hacemos,_ **cuidense,** _no los coman los bichos,_

 _**bye bye**_


	8. secreto 7: atando cabos sueltos

_**Buenas buenitas buenas.**_ **Este va a ser un capitulo cortito** , _para cerrar el suspenso en el cap anterion_ _**disfruten.**_

Capítulo 7: atando cabos sueltos

Ese dia, Etihw habia convocado a los dos grises para comentar los detalles de la visita. Grora entro primera agarrandose la cabeza, mientras que Wodahs entro siguiendola con la mirada, con cara de preocuparse.

\- oh, hasta que llegan -comenta Etihw casi perdiendo la paciencia- como sea, vengan les contare de que se trata... ¿mmh?, hey Grora ¿pasa algo?

\- solo un dolor de cabeza, no es nada -acariciaba su frente.

\- ok, como sea hable con el otro Etihw, y me dijo que podrian venir antes del festival del reencuentro.

\- ¡En serio! -Grora amaba ese festival, en cuando las almas de los soldados caidos aparecen una noche, los de la aldea los tratan como si fueran sus padres. Tambien ella puede ver a sus viejos camaradas.

\- ¡sip! -Etihw y Grora saltaron de alegria. Mientras que ellos solo las miraban con un poco de sudor.

\- por cierto, hermano, pudimos hablar esto antes de la cena ¿por qué ahora? -preguna Wodahs dijiendoce al diablo.

\- no tengo ni idea. -responde negando con la cabeza

\- yo si -dice la diosa- pero es mas bien para Grora, solo te queria decir que las chicas se quedaran dos dias.- se dirije a la pequeña ángel ( _¡_ _eh! Ni tan "pequeña" solo mide 1,50_ **tambien mides así, chibi,** _yo solo defiendo a los mios_ )- ven esto tenemos que hablar entre nosotras.

Las dos salieron de la sala del trono, dejando a los dos hermanos solos... ambos solo suspiraron cuando ellas salieron.

\- bien como decia, tendremos una pijamada esa noche con Kcalb y Wodahs, tenemos que hablar de cosas que solo nosotras podemos escuchar, es un plan perfecto nadie sospechara

\- ok ok ok, pero que pasa con los demas, de por si es raro que seamos solo nosotras.

\- convenci a Kcalb de hacer su propia pijamada con los otros dos, estara bien.

\- ¿segura? Ese diablo es el ser mas antisocial que he conocido en mi vida.

\- no esta noche, me encargue "personalmente" de que aceptara. -comenta haciendo énfasis.

 _ **Anteriormente**_

 _ **-**_ ¡Por favor! -Etihw estaba apoyada sobre sus brazos en la mesa, con una mirada suplicante

\- No -el diablo repite al pedido de su compañera, mientras bebe té

\- porfii, te lo pido de verdad -insiste nuevamente

\- No -Kcalb no tenia intencion de modificar su contestacion, no hacia falta

\- vamos, si lo haces ya no seras tan viejo.

\- …. -la gota que colmo el vaso- cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo... ¡No soy un viejo! y por milesima vez: NO Eti, no haré una estupida pijamada

\- primero: no es estupida, tú eres un cobarde. Y segundo: si sigues con esa actitud es porque eres un vejestorio.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -ya se estaban poniendo histericos- no soy un cobarde ni mucho menos soy viejo, sigo siendo joven ¿sabes?

\- desde la guerra, parece que tú envejeciste mas, en cambio yo soy muy linda ahora. (me siento mucho mejor que con ese vestido que solo servia para aparentar). Ademas, ya es hora de que seas mas sociable y menos gruñon.

\- no necesito cambiar, nada. Yo no pido que cambies y eso que hay cosas que nunca me agradaron de tí.

\- quieres... decir que... -la actitud de Etihw cambio drasticamente, parecia que de un momento a otro empezaria a llorar- me... ¡me odias! - rapidamente comenzó a llorar sin ningun reparo. Kcalb no sabia que hacer, realmente no esperaba esa reaccion, ella no es de llorar tan facil ¿que tan importante era que hiciera esa reunión?

\- n-no.. n-no quise decir eso.. solo queee... -no podia decir algo sin empeorar la situación.

\- ¿p-por qué?... snif... ¿por qué... ¡eres tan malo conmigo!? -gritaba mucho, las lágrimas se escurrian de sus ojos. Él estaba al borde de la desesperación, hasta que...

\- b-bien, ¡h-hare la tonta pijamada! -la mujer dejo de llora cuando dijo esas palabras- solo deja de llorar así.

\- gracias, sabia que podia contar contigo -se seca las lagrimas restantes y llama a los dos ángeles tuertos.

 _ **De vuelta, actualmente**_

\- eso explica muchas cosas -comenta luego de escuchar a su amiga- como sea, ¿qué tiene de especial esta reunion?

\- te lo cuento luego, pero tienes que estar preparada psicologicamente para todo y un poco mas. -le advierte con un toque de dramatismo.

\- entendido Dios -hizo el saludo que uso durante la época de guerra, dejando claro que se lo tomaba igualmente enserio.

Antes de la cena, Wodahs preparaba la comida. Cuando él iba a buscar ingredientes al almacen, curiosamente, ella se pasaba por la cocina, tomó una taza mientras calentaba agua y agarraba una lata de té.

\- espero que esta medicina ayude con el dolor de cabeza, ya no lo aguanto. -ponia unas cucharadas de té y una hierba que saco de su bolsillo, para luego hecharle el agua.- rico, rico, rimo rimo, un tesito y estaras mejorcito... eso solia decirme mamá cuando estaba enferma. -en ese momento llega Wod con los respectivos ingredientes.

\- ¿? ¿Grora?... ¿qué haces? -se habia fijado en su compañera.

\- n-nada... ¿que haces tú ahí dentro? -se sorprendio al verlo salir de el almacen.

\- solo fui por ingredientes de la cena... por cierto, será mejor que descances. -continuo con los preparativos. Se estaba preocupando demasiado, no es como si ella esté agonizando, puede ser terca pero sabe pedir ayuda.

\- … -lo miro fijamente- … hey… ángel jefe... ¿me... enseñarias a cosinar? -se sentia como una tonta, solo una vez... le costo reunir valor suficiente para pedirlo, la cosina no es su punto fuerte, tampoco es tan mala... ¿cierto?

\- … -entendio lo que queria... pero le preocupaba el por qué- creo que detras de esa puerta hay un delantal mas o menos de tu altura. -casi inmediatamente, Grora se acerco al lugar indicado, se puso el delantal y por ultimo fue con su superior.

\- listo, ¿qué tengo que hacer? -despues de todo se le da bien seguir instrucciones, aunque no siempre quiera cumplirlas.

\- va a ser estofado, ya tengo el caldo, el mochi, me faltan la carne y algunos vejetales. Por ahora, solo corta unas zanaorias -despues de todo estaban saliendo del invierno, y aún hacia algo de frio ( **por si no lo saben:** _el mochi_ _e_ _s un pastel de arroz japonés hecho de mochigome,_ _que es arroz glutinoso_ ). Ella trataba de cortar regularmente las rodajas de zanaorias pero o salian muy torcidas o muy gruesas.- bueno no queda mas remedio -el jefe de los ángeles dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo, se coloco detras de la torpe chica, con sus manos guio las muñecas de ella para obtener un corte perfecto.

\- … *sonrisa* …(gracias... tonto cabeza de ángel) -ya podia hacerlo sola, pero él no soltaba sus muñecas.

Creditos y saludos

\- _se me olvido poner unos cuantos creditos la vez pasada._

 _-_ **la idea de los genderberder es gracias a:** _Aura Fujiwara y sus fanfic sobre la "amistad" de las dos dimesiones._

MisSmaLyan: _es en parte lo primero,_ **en parte No,** _y en parte lo segundo,_ **no se ya lo averiguaremos,** _ **despues de todo es lo divertido de los secretos.**_ _Ahora, si en el prox cap, se va a la aldea, pero no la voy a dejar "sola"._ (Grora: ¿solo pervertido? su sola aura me repugna, me hace acordar a alguien que me gustaria mantener alejado... todo lo que arrojas tiene que volver)

 _ **Esperamos sus preciosos Review com mucho amor,** como estamos en época de examenes, _**las subidas van a ser mas irregulares** , _pero lo prometido es deuda._ ** _  
_**

 _ **Bye bye.**_


	9. secreto 8: Bienvenidos

_**Buenas buenitas buenas,**_ _aquí con la_ _continuación_ **esperamos que disfruten...** _en este capitulo va a haber unas sorpresas._

* * *

Secreto 8: bienvenidos

esa mañana Grora se levanto con ánimos, su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo se movía siguiendo una rutina automática. Había pasado el fin de semana y ya estaba lista para salir. Una vez cambiada, peinada, y sus dientes cepillados, al fin despertó como la de siempre.

Se dirigió a la sala del trono para despedirse.

\- oh, buenos días Grora, ¿cómo estas? -saluda la diosa como de costumbre

\- ….. -( _ya se imaginan quien es_ ) miraba de forma despreocupada a la recién llegada

\- buenas, si, estoy bien, enseguida salgo a aldea arco iris. -se acerca a la mesa para hablar mas cómoda.

\- ok, cuidate, y no te tardes en el camino -Etihw actúa como una madre de vez en cuando.

\- no prometo nada -en ese momento entra Wodahs con el desayuno en las manos.

\- buenos días Grora, creí que no desayunarías -servia los platos con postres, tazas de té, y jugo.

\- ¿po-por que crees que me lo saltearía? -hizo un puchero infantil- (¿sera por lo del viaje? Él no suele tomarse las cosas tan enserio)

\- no lo sé, te tardaste tanto que me comí tu parte -le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

\- t-tú... seras... -estaba apunto de gritarle pero...

\- hey wodahs no le hables así, apropósito ¿no tenias algo que decirle? -la mujer de blanco dio en el clavo, tanto Grora como Kcalb estaban sorprendidos ¿regaño a wodahs?. Lo mas "normal" en una situación así seria: "camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente, ¿no Grora?" o algo por el estilo de parte de la traviesa diosa, mientras que su compañero guardaría un respetable silencio.

\- si, claro -él solo respondió con la seriedad de siempre.- hey Grora, hoy partes hacia la aldea arco iris ¿no? -ella asiente- ¿puedo acompañarte? -sencillo y tranquilo como de costumbre, no mostraba ninguna emoción o algo parecido. La chica no sabia que decir, no esperaba esa petición en ningún sentido... ¿despertó en algún mundo surrealista y paralelo?

\- no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien. -no, seguro fue planeado por Etihw, ¿que otra cosa pudo ser, aparte de viajar a otra dimensión, seguir soñando, estar alucinando o algo peor? ( _¿paranormal_ _sindrome_ _?,_ **calla!** )

\- …exactamente, ¿por qué motivo quieres ir?... -hablo finalmente kcalb, quien tenia la misma duda que Grora

\- oh, por nada realmente hermano, me dio curiosidad, Grora estaba allí antes del incidente ¿no? -esa respuesta no convencía mucho al ángel de un ojo, pero era suficiente.

\- o-ok... ammhm, iré a desayunar y juntare mis cosas, enseguida vuelvo -para evitar una situación incomoda se tele transporto hasta la cocina.

\- voy con ella... si me comí su desayuno, se va a enojar mucho -comenta con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

\- ok, cuídense -luego de decir esto, wodahs se tele transporto- hoy hay muy buen clima ¿no?

\- ...¿que estas tramando, Eti?... -pregunto desconfiado.

\- solo estaba pensando que se ven bien juntos, creí que te llevabas bien con Grora -Etihw sabia que era inútil tratar de ocultarlo, tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo por intentarlo.

\- no me cae mal... ¡Espera! ¿Estas tratando de decir que...?

\- ho ho ho, ya te diste cuenta, aunque tengo que decir que mas rápido que Wodahs -en pocas palabras: el jefe de los ángeles cayo en la trampa tendida por una diosa muy traviesa.

* * *

Mientras tanto... ( _en la baticueva,_ **que te calles!)** con la pareja:

\- n-n-no... puede ser, ¡Era verdad! -la peligrís llego hasta hace un momento para enterarse de que la broma de su jefe no era solo una broma- ese tonto cabeza de ángel me las pagará.

\- me alegra que tengas energías -el chico del ojo herido aparece detrás de ella- me pareció divertido, perdona

\- ¡t-t-tu! ¡maldito cabeza de ángel! casi me das un susto -no esperaba que justo apareciera detrás suyo. Se volteo para encararlo, ambos se llevan un poco mas de una cabeza pero eso no era problema para ella, no temía que fueran mas fuertes o altos.

Él no respondió, solo fue hasta la cocina para prepararle algo

\- hey, ángel... jefe... -wodahs le presto atención sin dejar de trabajar- …... que... q-que sea tarta de fresa y manzana. -se sentó en la mesa.

\- ¡! -esa petición lo había sorprendido, ¿por qué ahora...?- ¿segura? es el desayuno.

\- (él sabe, lo que me paso, pero... ¿lo recordara?) tengo que empezar el día con muchas energías.

\- si te doy mas energía, terminaras siendo una bomba atómica -contesta sarcástico. Ella solo hace un puchero- como sea, si eso quieres... no te aproveches, solo esta ves porque me comí tu desayuno -toma algunas manzanas, harina, huevos... hasta que se percato que no estaba todo- hey faltan fresas, ¿puedes ir a pedirle a Raspbel algunas?.

\- claro, enseguida vuelvo -ni bien ella se fue, Wodahs preparo la masa, corto las manzanas, exprimió jugo de naranja, en una taza puso el chocolate caliente, todo casi al mismo tiempo ( _¡madre del amor hermoso! Eso es comida_ _rápida_ _,_ ***susurro*** **quiero casarme con él,** _¿dijiste algo?,_ **no, nada** ) en realidad quería hacer tiempo, cuando puso la base de la tarta en el horno, fue hasta una estantería con vajilla, metió la mano entre dos pilas de platos y saco una pequeña caja de cartón.

\- (ya casi lo termino, llevo su esfuerzo pero valió la pena) -sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por cierta ángel de un ojo, que traía una canasta chica llena de fresas rojas, rosadas y blancas. El chico no esperaba su regreso tan rápido, velozmente metió la caja en su bolsillo disimuladamente

\- ¡holaaa! Perdón por el atraso -( _y el retraso,_ **no digas eso** )- Raspbel, esta vendiendo fresas de colores, mira -le enseña la variedad de las fresas.

\- no te preocupes, creí que tardarías mas, espera un poco -saca del horno la base, echa encima la crema y las rodajas de manzanas, después, corta las fresas y las mete entre la crema y las manzanas, y algunas para decorar, luego toma un par de galletas de chispas de chocolate. Mientras tanto Grora lo miraba atenta a cada movimiento que hacia.- listo, disfruta -sirve el chocolate, el jugo, las galletas, y la tarta para luego sentarse frente a ella.

\- *ojitos llenos de ilusión* ¡Gracias por la comida! -empieza a comerlo todo con una enorme sonrisa, estaba tan distraída gozando de ese momento que no se percato de la sonrisa satisfecha de su acompañante.

\- (es divertido verla así, disfrutando), hey ¿por qué dijiste que querías tarta de fresa y manzana? -dejo de comer un poco para contestar la pregunta.

\- puess... no, por nada realmente (¡qué haces tonta! Él sabe que paso, pero... ¿cómo se lo pregunto?)- sus dudas no la dejaban tranquila.

\- ¿oh? De acuerdo -esa respuesta no lo convencía, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando ella oculta algo.

* * *

 _ **Mas tarde...**_

Los chicos se estaban yendo, volaron hasta la ventana de la sala del trono y saludaron desde allí, continuaron viaje volando. Grora pedía bajar de vez en cuando a tierra y Wodahs solo la seguía, juntaba frutas, flores y hiervas, según ella era para unos amigos. En otra de las paradas llegaron a un bosque con arboles variados castañas, sakuras, frutales, etc.

\- hey ángel jefe, ¿alguna vez probaste té de sakura? -pregunta en lo que recoge algunas flores y hojas.

\- no, nunca -él estaba descansando a la sombra de unas castañas

\- porque en un libro leí como prepararlo, es mas complicado de lo que parece -todas las cosas que juntaba las metía en un bolso marrón.

\- ¿ya lo preparaste antes? -negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al árbol donde estaba él.

\- no, nunca, pero quiero intentarlo, no encontraba flores de sakura y estas huelen delicioso, lo voy a hacer con una amiga de la aldea.

\- pues me gustaría ser el primero en probarlo -al decir esto se paro en frente de ella. Grora se sonrojo un poco.

\- b-bueno, ya termine -desviá la mirada- v-volvamos.

\- ¿estas bien? -pregunta ( _ **ingenuo**_ ) al ver el sonrojo de su amiga.

\- s-solo es el c-calor, n-no es n-nada (¿p-por qué me pongo tan nerviosa?)

siguieron volando sin mas interrupciones, mientras Grora le contaba sobre su vida allí, mientras que Wod escuchaba atento haciendo una pregunta cada tanto. Antes de lo pensado llegaron a aldea arco iris "donde todo tiene color", en la plaza central se encontraron a unos amigos de Grora.

\- ¡chicos! -mientras descendía, los saludaba desde el cielo.

\- chica, que susto, creí que no vendrías nunca -una demonio de cabello largo ondulado pelirroja, facciones finas, de ojos oscuros, cuernos con forma de S pequeños. Usaba una remera negra con letras blancas que decía "I'm rock, I'm star", una chaqueta jean, un par de vaqueros oscuros y botas negras.

\- oh, Alela-chan regreso -una ángel muy dulce cabello largo lacio rubio-dorado, ojos agua, labios rojos, vestido con breteles blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, zapatos blancos, un collar de perlas y su respectiva aureola

\- ¡yaaaahooooo Alela volvió! -un demonio muy activo, parecía que el pelo se lo arreglo con un tazón, ojos claros, llevaba auriculares azules, una camisa a cuadros, jeans con cortes, y un par de tenis.

\- ...bienvenida de vuelta... -una chica callada, de cabello rubio, ojos claros, labios rosados, su ropa era sencilla: una remera lisa gris, pantalones negros, y zapatillas-bota grises, blancas con detalles en rosa, pero... no tenia alas.

\- ¿como están? -Grora ni bien puso los pies sobre la tierra el grupo de amigos la cubrió de abrazos- chicos, chicos... tampoco me fui a derrotar a todo un ejército (fue algo peor, pero me lo guardo para mi) por cierto quiero presentarles a alguien: él es Wodahs -señala a su compañero, quien solo se quedo parado detrás de ella.

\- h-hola -no tenia mucho que decir, no quería causar una mala impresión. Los demás lo saludaron.

\- Yo soy devil ovato, pero puedes llamarme Devi -responde la demonio pelirroja

\- Muy Buenas! me llamo Gustin, Gustin rebib. -sigue el demonio energético.

\- mucho gusto, soy Tayla Sweet, espero que nos llevemos bien -esta vez era la ángel vestida de blanco.

\- ...Ellia Gold, mucho gusto -esta vez responde la chica de manera seria.

\- mucho gusto... (siento como si estuviera sobrando) -no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo a pesar de que ellos eran muy amables con él

\- jajaja te quedaste callado cabeza de ángel -Grora recurrió a una de sus típicas frases para calmarlo.

\- cabeza de... ¿ángel? Hey Alela-chan, por casualidad ¿él es ese chico del que tanto nos hablaste? -pregunta Tayla.

\- es cierto, decías que tu jefe era un cabeza de ángel porque es muy distraído -complementa Devi.

\- … - Ellia no dijo nada (conozcan _el silencio a lo fukami,_ **no tengo ninguna** **objeción** **contra eso** )

\- ¿algo que decir, Ela? -pregunta Gustin al lado de Grora.

\- si, es él ¿qué tiene que lo llame así?... ¡y no me digas Ela! - ( _Nota: Al_ _ela_ _Grora_ ) ella no le daba importancia al asunto.- como sea... hey ¿donde esta Seth? -todos se miraron entre sí, hasta que alguien se acercaba al grupo.

\- ¿oh?¿Grora?... ¡volviste! -esa persona abraza a la nombrada por la espalda...

* * *

 _CHAN CHAN CHAN... bueno ¿que les pareció el capítulo?,_ **si no interrumpieras tanto.**

 _A propósito, se preguntaran "¿qué trama Etihw?" la respuesta es simple damas y caballeros... ¡No tengo ni idea!_ **muy gracioso ¿no?** _Sip, pero eso no es nada_

créditos y saludos

- _el silencio Fukami es un chiste de "Wadanohara and the great blue sea"_

 _-_ **Los nombres de los amigos de Grora están basados en 4 famosos, pero sus personalidades son totalmente inventadas…** _¿adivinan cual es cual?, Por cierto_ Seth _esta inspirado en el OC de la escritora_ DaniRow-DN _el cual tiene el mismo nombre_ _._

 _- **Paranormal Syndrome es un juego de RPGmaker**_

 _ **-**_ _esta vez no hay Reviews_ TToTT **esperemos que puedan darnos un bello Review para continuar:** _si llegamos a 2 preciosos Review publicamos el siguiente cap **prometido**_


	10. secreto 9: Nuevos amigos

_**Buenas buenitas buenas**_ , **acá con la continuación** , _disfruten... esta vez tendremos algunos... ¡Celos!..._ **perdonen el cap anterior no hubo canción,** _pero ya habrá_

* * *

Secreto 9: Nuevos amigos

¿algo que decir, Ela? -pregunta Gustin al lado de Grora.

\- si, es él ¿qué tiene que lo llame así?... ¡y no me digas Ela! - ( _Nota: Al_ _ela_ _Grora_ ) ella no le daba importancia al asunto.- como sea... hey ¿donde esta Seth? -todos se miraron entre sí con disgusto, hasta que alguien se acercaba al grupo.

\- ¿oh?¿Grora?... ¡volviste! -esa persona abraza a la nombrada por la espalda... Esa persona era un demonio con cuernos pequeños ( _como Yosafire_ ) cabello verde oscuro, un chaleco a rayas verticales rojas y negras, una camisa azul oscuro, pantalones pinzados negros, y zapatos igualmente oscuros- por poco y creí que no volvería a verte.

\- ¡¿Seth?! Hey déjame, tampoco tarde tanto, Seth... ok, ok, si, yo también te extrañe, ahora suéltame ¿quieres? -solo buscaba sacárselo de encima, sencillamente le costaba tolerar su presencia, y un abrazo sorpresa lo empeoraba. El chico la soltó, y ella se volteo para hablar de frente- ¿como haz estado?

\- bien, perdón por eso, pero cuando llego la conmoción no te encontraba y me preocupe mucho -la amabilidad de el demonio pelíverde es más que evidente, no parecía en absoluto alguien molesto... o eso parecía- mmhm? Hey Grora, que grosera, ¿no me presentaras a tu amigo? -le recuerda la existencia de Wodahs, el cual solo estaba parado viendo toda la escena... algo molesto.

\- mi nombre es Wodahs, un gusto -él se presento finalmente sin el consentimiento de la chica.

\- mucho gusto, Seth, aunque ya sabias eso -estrecho la mano con una sonrisa gentil. El chico del parche la tomo- espero que nos llevemos bien. -Wod asintió.

\- Bien chicos, volvamos al tema en cuestión -interrumpe Devi- Wod, espero que no te importe que te llamemos así, pero si quieres puedes participar, a pesar de no ser de aquí. ¿de acuerdo? -todos dicen "si", excepto Grora que estaba atenta a lo que hacia Seth.

\- ok, en resumen: ¡Dentro de nada sera el festival de música! ¡¿quién esta conmigo?! -todos, salvo Wodahs y Ellia, levantan la mano dando un grito de alegría.- ¡¿quieren divertirse?! -nuevamente gritan- ¡¿Quieren... -fue interrumpido por la chica sin alas que se empezaba a hartar.

\- ¡quieres cerrar la boca y dejar explicar exactamente de que se trata! ¡por favor tenemos visitas! -regaña- el festival de música es un festival cultural de los que hacemos cada tanto, hay un festival de deportes, arte, cocina, costura, etc. realmente no tiene nada de especial... como sea, esta vez vamos a preparar un karaoke abierto. -el nuevo prestaba atención a cada detalle.

\- ya veo (parece que es muy importante para todos... en especial para ella) -estaba, de alguna forma, emocionado por saber de que se trataba.

\- perdón por no decirte, pero quería llegar antes para el festival -se disculpa su amiga.

\- no hay problema, ademas, me gustaría saber de que se trata -responde sin mostrar emociones, aunque ella sabia como "leerlo". Solo sonrió.

\- Ok. Hey Ellia ¿puede quedarse en casa? -señala a su acompañante, mientras se dirijia a su amiga.

\- claro, no hay problema, pero tiene que quedarse en el sofá, espero que no te importe -dice esto último para el invitado.

\- no hay problema, ¿verdad cabeza de ángel? -él asiente- bueno iré a ver a Suu, seguro que me voy a tardar, así que chicos los dejo a cargo de darle el tour al ángel jefe. -Grora se aleja del grupo.

\- ¿quieres que te acompañe? -pregunta Seth tan amable como estaba acostumbrado. Ella se detiene y niega con la cabeza, después sigue su camino hasta llegar a la casa mas grande del lugar, allí se controla todo lo que pasa en la aldea, ya que esta es popular por esparcir sus artesanías entre otras cosas.

* * *

El grupo le indica a Wodahs donde puede encontrarlos, aparte del bar, la tienda, la plaza, la biblioteca, etc. Luego de un rato cada uno se va a hacer sus actividades, hasta que solo queda Ellia para acompañar al "turista".

\- ven te mostrare nuestra casa -guía a su nuevo acompañante- Grora vivía aquí conmigo, sus cosas aún están en el cuarto, descansa si quieres, ponte cómodo. -le señalaba cada cosa que necesitaba saber.

La casa de Ellia, era medianamente grande de 2 ambientes, tenia una sala bastante amplia que servia de comedor y sala de estar, el comedor era una mesa para cuatro de madera oscuro con sus respectivas sillas de madera oscura, tapizados con cuerina roja. Mientras que el resto era un sofá largo blanco, una mesa ratona con unas revistas encima y una linda alfombra morada y detalles en amarillo. El otro ambiente era la habitación que compartía con Grora, dos camas tendidas: una con sabanas moradas y la otra con sabanas grises, dos mesas de luz para cada cama, un armario de madera clara con flores pintadas de diversos colores claros, en medio de la habitación había una mesa baja pintada toda de blanco, sobre la cual había dos o tres cuadernos grises con el nombre " _Alela Grora"_ escrito en ellos. La dueña de casa le dio permiso a Wod para recorrer la casa, le llamo la atención los cuadernos a nombre de su amiga. Los tomo con sumo cuidado, la tapa era bastante ordinaria a simple vista, pero tenia decoraciones que solo se notaban con la exposición a la luz, dando un efecto delicado. La paginas estaban escritas con una letra muy prolija, tenia dibujos pequeños de esos cuando estas muy aburrido y comienzas a hacer garabatos, la mayoría de flores, notas musicales de colores, mariposas, etc. Por respeto el chico no leyó lo que decía, pero reconoció algunas palabras: " _si pudiera... sueños... mi secreto... erase una vez"_ a pesar de su curiosidad dejo los cuadernos en su lugar, cuando salio del cuarto, Grora ya había llegado, no traía buena cara... él conocía ese gesto, la habían regañado.

\- ¿qué pasó? -preguntó extrañado

\- eh? No paso nada, pero Suu es algo estricta cuando se trata de cargos, casi peor que tú

\- … -eso le molesto un poco- bueno perdón por ser menos estricto. -en seguida, Grora entendió que cavo su propia tumba.

\- bueno bueno, ¿donde esta Ellia? -cambio rápidamente de tema

\- aquí estoy, haciendo la comida para que tú y tu ruidoso amigo me dejen dormir, a mi y a nuestro invitado -declaro enojada mientras salia de la cocina. Lo ultimo se lo planto en la cara, muy muy enfadada.

\- no digas eso... hace DÍAS que eso ya no pasa -responde haciendo un leve puchero.

\- ¿a si? Y dime… ¿a costa de cuantos platos de comida aseguras eso? -quedo en blanco ante la pregunta.- hey Wodahs… -ahora mostraba una cara mas tranquila.

\- ...dime... -esta conversación lo dejo algo sorprendido, ¿de que estaban hablando exactamente?

\- ¿quien cocina en el castillo BlancBlack? -cuando Grora llegó les contó a sus amigos de como era la aldea Gris, en particular el día a día en el castillo.

\- pues… yo -realmente ya no sabia que hacer, solo respondió por inercia.

\- ya veo, mucho mejor -le clava la mirada a la otra chica, que en este momento solo quería desaparecer- ¿cuantos platos come en especifico?, si me lo puedes decir

\- normalmente uno, pero a veces repite ración.

\- ¿no más? -niega con la cabeza- ...interesante… bueno no pasa nada -se quita su delantal- Grora… ¿no tienes algo que hacer?

\- ¿que cosa? (justo cuando podía respirar) -le entrega una lista que dice _"labores festival Musical: Ela"-_ déjame adivinar… lo escribió Gus ¿no? -asiente- ¡cuantas veces le tengo que decir que no me llame Ela! ¡soy Grora, Alela Grora, ya le dije que me puede llamar Alela si quiere! -grita irritada

\- no es a mi a quien se lo tienes que gritar -responde volviendo a sus actividades

\- ¿quieres que te ayude? -pregunta Wod entrando en la conversación

\- si quieres, vamos a ver... -le deja espacio para que también vea la hoja- (este sera mi último festival, quiero disfrutarlo) "ayudar con los preparativos del escenario" sencillo como ninguno

\- según esto tienes mucho que hacer -se agacha para leer mejor, sin darse cuenta de que se encuentran muy cerca- mejor nos apresuramos si queremos terminar a tiempo

\- ¡P-por supuesto! ¡¿p-por quien me tomas?! -retrocede un paso, nerviosa- vamos, ¡cuanto antes empecemos mas nos divertiremos!

\- ¿eh? de acuerdo -( _ninguno de los dos entiende el doble sentido_ , **calla no lo arruines** )- (nunca antes la vi tan entusiasmada por hacer sus labores)

los dos ángeles salen de la casa, mientras tanto alguien desde la cocina observa la escena

\- (estas muy rara, lo normal seria que te escabullas de tus trabajos) bueno mientras no hagas travesuras como Devi, esta todo bien por mi

* * *

 **perdón** **por el atraso,** _pero la Internet no nos dejaba guardar, **esperamos que disfruten este capítulo**_

Créditos y saludos

\- _como nadie sabe en que famosos están inspirados los amigos de Grora,_ **a continuación les dejaremos las fichas ( _¡ATENCIÓN: SOLO NOS INSPIRAMOS EN LOS NOMBRES!)_**

(alguien) Guest: _perrdon pero Internet no me quiere y termine escribiendo eso._ ** _me alegra que te guste el personaje,_ yo también me reí cuando mi hermana propuso el nombre. **_HEY!._ _tenia la misma impresión de que se llamaba castaños. **Gracias, igualmente FELIZ MAGOSTO** (_ _así le decimos acá)_

MisSmaLyan: _¡_ _NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑEE! no podía dejar las cosas así como_ _así, tenia que seguir la historia desde otro ángulo._ **con respecto a Etihw, puess... _ni la menor idea,_** _pero me diste una idea para un extra ¬¬,_ **sonamos como arpa vieja u_uU.**

 **Acá tenes una pequeña muestra de como se lleva con los amigos de..** _¡Su AMADA! ¿conseguirá la aprobación de todos? ¡eso lo sabremos..._ **¡CÁLLATE!.** (Grora: MisSmaLyan, Gus lo invento porque no le gusta que le digan así, quizá no lo parezca pero siempre discutimos, ¡un abrazo!)

* * *

Nombre: Gustin Rebib (Justin Biber)

descripción: un demonio muy animado, ama jugar con la música (DJ), no soporta las interrupciones en el ritmo que lleva, todo lo hace a su modo. un gran amigo de Grora, aunque siempre la molesta con el apodo "Ela" porque cree que "Alela Grora no tiene ritmo".

Nombre: Devil Ovato (Devi Lovato)

Descripción: una demonio inquieta como ninguna, ama su guitarra eléctrica, pero odia que la regañen. Adora a su "hermana" aunque solo lo sean de cariño, las travesuras es su estilo de vida pero la música es su alma.

Nombre: Tayla Sweet (Taylor Swift)

Descripción: un ángel muy dulce, adora cantar y su hermana. Los dulces que prepara la hacen muy feliz. Detesta todo lo que sea amargo en particular discusiones con amigos. Es muy buena con todos, los postres son su especialidad.

Nombre: Ellia Gold (Ellie Goulding)

Descripción: una ángel callada sin alas, disfruta pasar tiempo con todos, no habla de no ser necesario. se enoja fácilmente, aunque tiene mucha paciencia. Se le dan bien las tareas del hogar, tiene una voz muy bonita pero prefiere el teclado. Ella y Seth son los únicos (aparte de Grora) que fueron sobrevivientes de la Guerra, la cual le costo sus alas.

 **hasta acá nomas,** _perdón por el atraso pero Internet no ayudaba y nunca se guardaba lo que_ _escribíamos,_ **se va a tardar el siguiente capitulo.**

 _ **hasta entonces, BYE BYE**_


End file.
